Sweet Berry's Royal Smoochie
Everything's larger when you're a royalty. Wait, didn't we say something like this before? Idle animations *Sweet Berry greets the viewer by waving both hands. *Sweet Berry twirls in place then strikes a pose. Options Queen A clothes rack zips by the screen, dressing Sweet Berry up in a royal dress and crown, thus replacing her regular accessories. She does a twirl then strikes a pose, followed with a camera flash. A rabbit hops by. Sweet Berry picks the rabbit up and prepares to pose a second time. When the camera flashes, the rabbit turns hostile and bites her cheek. The panicking Sweet Berry tries to get it off, but this only results in part of her face being skinned. The rabbit, not satisfied by this, then lunges straight for Sweet Berry's throat, causing her to leak out blood. She weakens as she quickly loses a lot of blood from this injury. When she finally collapses, the rabbit takes out her right eye and begins playing with it. Tea Party A gigantic spoon appears from one side of the screen and picks Sweet Berry up. She is confused at this, but she thinks it is a fun ride. That is until an equally gigantic tea cup is placed on the other side of the screen. Sweet Berry is then dipped into the cup, which is filled with boiling hot tea. Of course, she ends up screaming and struggling as she is being boiled alive. The disembodied spoon tortures her by stirring her along with the tea. This goes on until her screams are completely drowned out and then gone completely. Once it is done, the tea is ready to be served, complete with Sweet Berry's burned body parts sticking out from the cup. Royal Buffet Sweet Berry dodges a huge rack filled with gigantic treats falling on her spot. She picks up a giant cookie and takes a bite of it. Not wanting to take too long eating one treat, Sweet Berry tries to fit the whole thing into her mouth. She has difficulty at first, until she manages to make it lodged inside her mouth. She tries biting down on it, but the oversized cookie hinders her jaw movement. The lodged cookie soon causes her cheeks to be torn. Shocked, she ends up losing balance and eventually falls forward, causing the cookie to basically cut her head in half horizontally and Sweet Berry herself to crash into the royal cake on the rack, mixing it with her blood. Deaths *Option 1: Sweet Berry dies from blood loss. *Option 2: Sweet Berry is burned alive by hot tea and has her body broken up from being stirred. *Option 3: Sweet Berry's head is cut in half by the gigantic cookie. Injuries *Option 1: Part of Sweet Berry's face is skinned and her throat gets bitten by the hostile rabbit. *Option 3: Sweet Berry's cheeks are torn by the gigantic cookie. Trivia *This marks the first time Sweet Berry appears without her sister. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Smoochies